My First Kiss
by D' Lanie Pipinie
Summary: "Bagiku kau seperti jantungku yang memegang peranan yang amat penting , jika ini berhenti , maka nyawaku akan melayang. Sama jika kau tak ada disini sakura, maka aku akan hampa" Another Pipinie's creation . SasuSaku. Mind to RnR ?


**Naruto dkk belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**But this story belong to **_**me**_

**Another Pipinie's creation**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read  
no flame  
Typo berserakan , mungkin bosenin , gaje dll  
Fict pertamaku**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding kelas 9-5 telah memutar lengan panjangnya bertempat di angka 12 , sedangkan lengan pendeknya menunjuk angka 9. Waktunya istirahat untuk warga Konoha Junior High School . Siswa bertebaran disekitar kantin , memang ...akhir-akhir ini tugas sangat banyak dan menguras energi dari masing-masing kepala , sehingga membutuhkan asupan gizi . Terlihat siswa berambut pirang dengan bekas errr... seperti cakaran kucing di pipinya sedang asyik memilih-milih makanan yang tersedia . Pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya hanya ikut menemani sambil meminum jus tomat.

"Bibi , ebi furai 5 buah ya ...!"  
"Ya... mohon tunggu sebentar"  
"Oke bi !"  
"Hoi Naruto !"  
"DIAM SEBENTAR TEME , AKU MASIH KONSENTRASI !"  
"Hn... sebenarnya ada Hinata di sampingmu , tega sekali dirimu dobe sialan"

Sontak , Naruto memutar lehernya 90 derajat dan melihat Hinata di samping kanannya...

"H..hin...hinata..."  
"Na-naruto kun , aku hanya ingin memberikan surat ini"  
"Oh , ya ... dari Ibiki sensei"  
"Kata sensei , kau diharap dapat menemuinya saat pulang sekolah"  
"mmm ... baiklah"  
"Eh.. sudah dulu Naruto kun , aku pergi dulu"  
"ehh iya Arigatou Hina-chan"  
"Ne' Naru-kun"

Wajah Hinata memunjukkan semburat merah membuat Naruto menjadi lebih salah tingkah . Hinata berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan anggun . Sungguh , Hyuuga yang satu ini telah merebut hati Naruto Uzumaki . Setelah Hinata sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mata, Naruto menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah blo'on yang memang setiap hari ia pasang di muka umum . Dengan santai ia menunjuk jidat Sasuke dan berteriak...

"TEMEE ! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU ?"  
"Hn.."  
"Hn... Hn... setiap hari hnn... "  
"So ?"  
"may -.-"  
"Teme dungu"  
"Dobe sialan"  
"dasar rambut duri"  
"ehh , rambutmu sendiri juga mirim pantat ayam !"

"..."

"Woi , teme ... kenapa diam ?"  
"Payah.."  
"Dasar sakura-chan"  
"Hnn... Hinata-chan "  
"Teme = Baka"

Mungkin Sasuke sudah tahu akhir dari cerita akan seperti ini , sehingga ia memilih untuk diam . Naruto sungguh keras kepala tetapi ia juga menguntungkan bagi Sasuke , entah guru-guru disini yang gila atau hanya pikiranku yang kosong , karena Naruto memang **amat dekat** dengan guru-guru di sekolah sehingga nilainya tetap baik walaupun otaknya penuh dengan sarang laba-laba

Jauh dari suasana kantin , 3 gadis cantik sedang berbincang-bincang menikmati suasana musim gugur . Angin bertiup lembut membelai rambut mereka . Gadis berambut soft pink dengan mata emerald mendengarkan ocehan kedua temanya , yakni Ino dan Ten-ten , mereka memang sudah akur sejak TK . Kadang masing-masing dari mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda , tapi dengan kekompakan dan kedekatan satu sama lain membuat perbedaan itu terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

"_**Perbedaan itu berguna , selama ada toleransi"**_

_._

_._

"Ten-ten ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"  
"Ya Ino ?"  
" Ten-ten ... sudahkah kau merasakan _first kiss_ mu?"  
"Ah Ino .. mengapa bertanya hal yang seperti ituuu !"  
"Tak papalah , aku hanya penasaran"  
"A-anu ... ya, aku sudah pernah , tepatnya saat aku kelas 8 "  
"Dengan siapa ?" Sakura ikut kedalam pembicaraan GJ tersebut  
"De-dengan..."  
"Dengan siapa ?"  
"Neji-kun"  
"oooohhhh... cie cieee ... rasanya seperti apa?" Ino dan Sakura semakin mendekat ke wajah Ten-ten  
"Kalian jangan dekat-dekat , aku tak bisa bernafas"  
"Oh iya iya" Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat semula  
"Ya gitu deh"  
"Yahh... payahhh... , sekarang Saku-chan , sudahkah kau merasakan _first kissmu_ ?" Ino membalikkan pertanyaan kepada sakura  
"A-Anoo , belum"  
"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasu-kun selama 1 tahun kan ..?"  
"Ya.."  
"Tapi dia belum juga menciummu ?"  
"Belum , memang kenapa ?"  
"Mintalah padanya..." Ino dan Ten-ten tertawa dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Sakura  
"Sekarang Ino-chan"  
"Ya , Sakura ?"  
"Sudahkah kau merasakan _first kissmu_ ?"  
"sudah" Ino menjawab santai  
"Tetapi dengan boneka beruangku" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya , membuat Sakura dan Ten-ten menjadi sweatdrop

#Teeeetttt... teeeettt...  
Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai , semua siswa masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran . Tetapi dibalik wajah sakura yang tenang , ia masih terbayang tentang perbincangannya. Sehingga pelajaran yang diberikan tidak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam otak, tidak masalah baginya karena ia termasuk salah satu siswa yang jenius sama seperti kekasihnya , Sasuke Uchiha. Pasangan yang cocok , Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan dan pintar , jangan ditanya jika ia menjadi pangeran sekolah . Walaupun banyak yang mengincarnya , hati Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura , ya... Sakura seorang . Sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar juga manis . Kata yang sering mereka ucapkan adalah "Kau milkku dan aku milikmu" dengan menautkan jemari kelingking membentuk "pinky swear"

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah , Sakura berjalan kearah gerbang tetapi ada sosok yang menghadangnya... sosok yang tidak ia kenal ... dengan tatto merah di dekitar pipinya . Ia tampan tapi juga menakutkan. Sakura berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kelas , namun ia diikuti oleh orang tersebut . Hari sudah semakin sore , Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga sampai ia terjatuh dan terjerembab di tanah lapangan . Itu sakit . Pria itu mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya , sesuatu yang kecil namun berbahaya . Itu pisau , batin Sakura. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa , ia berusaha berjalan teratih – atih dengan diikuti pria tersebut . Sakura berpikir keras ,kemana semua warga sekolah saat itu . Semuanya terasa cepat sampai ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit betisnya yang halus , menggoreskan luka disana, cukup dalam dan membuat pendarahan . Sebelum pria itu berbuat lebih , ada seorang yang ia kenal berlari sambil berteriak memanggil namanya . Itu Sasuke . Dengan sigap , Sasuke yang hanya murid SMP telah berhasil memukul leher pria itu dari belakang dengan kayu yang ia pegang dan sukses membuatnya pingsan. Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang berlumuran darah pada kakinya dan menggendongnya ke UKS . Sakura hanya bisa menangis di dada Sasuke yang bidang , ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian tersebut .

"Hime .. jangan menangis"  
"Gomen Sasu-kun"  
"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS, lukanya cukup parah"  
"Ini perihh.."  
"Tahan ya.. aku akan mempercepat langkahku"  
"..."

Sesampainya di UKS , Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur yang tersedia , ia menghilang di balik pintu dan kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat , handuk , obat merah dan perban . Dengan sabar , ia membersihkan luka di kaki Sakura dengan handuk dan air hangat , lalu ia mengoleskan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan perban . Meskipun ia laki-laki , balutannya sangat rapih . Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya berbuat seperti itu , merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk . Sasuke telah selesai dengan pertolongan pertamanya . Sekarang ia mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menggenggam jemari kecilnya.

"Hime , maafkan aku"  
"ini bukan salahmu"  
"Kalau seandainya aku tidak datang terlambat , kau tidak akan seperti ini Hime"  
"Namun Sasu-kun , aku senang dengan kejadian ini"  
"Hn .. ?"  
"Karena kejadian ini , aku tahu kalau kau amat menyayangiku"  
"Aku tidak menyayangimu Hime.."  
"Lalu , mengapa kau menolongku ?"  
"Karena aku mencintaimu , sangat mencintaimu"  
"Dimanakah aku bisa mengetahui bukti cintamu ?"  
"Disini" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk jangtungnya yang berdegup teratur  
"Bagiku kau seperti jantungku yang memegang peranan yang amat penting , jika ini berhenti , maka nyawaku akan melayang. Sama jika kau tak ada disini , maka aku akan hampa"

Sakura merasa tenang disana , ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke . Sasuke-pun mengelus lembut rambut Sakura , merasakan aroma cherry disana . Sasuke melepaskan Sakura yang bersandar pada dirinya dan membuat sakura sedikit kaget , mereka berdua berpandangan ... agak lama sampai Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati bibir mungil Sakura . Sakura menutup kedua matanya , membiarkan semua terjadi dengan sendirinya . Kini bibir mereka terkunci . Perasaan pertama di batin Sakura , lembut . Setelah sekian lama , akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman karena kebutuhaan oksigen , wajah mereka kian memerah seperti kepiting rebus . Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan sudah lewat jam mereka untuk pulang . karena Sakura tidak bisa berjalan . Sasuke menyerah untuk menggendong Sakura kembali ke kediaman Haruno .

"Sudah sampai "  
"Arigatou , Sasuke-kun"  
"Ne' Hime ..."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Kini Sakura telah merasakan f_irst kiss_nya yang terjadi karena sebuah peristiwa yang membahayakan . Tapi kini ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya , begitupun sebaliknya.

.

_Love is friendship set on fire. _

_~Jeremy Taylor ~_

_._

_._

_._

OWARI

**Maaf kalo kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya , garing , typo bertebaran . Mind to RnR ?**

**Kesalahan akan ku perbaiki di lain fict **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks 4 read my 1st fict**

**^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D lanie Pipinie**


End file.
